Chain Gun (Q2)
The '''Chain Gun', or "CG", is a multibarrelled automatic Gun that can shred any target into giblets in a matter of moments. It starts out with the same rate of fire as the Machine Gun, and then unleashes a hail of bullets. At its max, it'll fire around 28 bullets per second. While the CG has mediocre accuracy, the sheer amount of lead it puts out in a blink easily compensates for that. Because of its high rate of fire, it'll eat up all of the ammo you have in a matter of seconds, but ammo for it is pretty easy to find in Single and Multiplayer. To prevent ammo wastage, try to time it so that the Chain Gun finishes off its target(s) as it winds down. Chain Gun first appeared and is similar to Doom series' version of Chain Gun. Though it has a slower rate of fire and yet more accurate, compared to this variation. Strategy Single Player *In SP, the Chain Gun can demolish every type of enemy with no problem. Even Tank Commanders fall to it in a matter of seconds. If you're in a room with multiple tough enemies or you expect a trail of alerted enemies to blaze through the halls, the Chain Gun is the weapon to use. Just don't waste it on fast but weak enemies, like Guards use the Machine Gun on them. *Speedrunners can be seen using its sheer firepower with Quad Damage activation. Keeping the power-up until they're about to face the boss then drop it dead in a few seconds with focused fire. Every boss in the game regardless of difficulty level gives in to this fire rate and damage, surpassing their own fire power. *When instead of holding down the trigger, player just pulls it once, as if they wanted to shoot just one bullet, the Chain Gun fires about 9 bullets, due to its need to spin down. This can be used to quickly take down single Enforcers, player just needs to pull the trigger once, and aim at the Enforcer until all 9 bullets hit, then pull the trigger again, and aim at the Enforcer, until the bullets hit it and it dies. Holding the trigger for longer would cause the Chain Gun to speed up its fire rate and cause recoil, and this would lead to a waste of bullets. However, this strategy works only for fights with single Enforcers, and only for Enforcers, due to their health - each burst does about 72 damage - Enforcers are gibbed after two accurate bursts, and die after one burst and a half. Multiplayer *The Chain Gun is a beast in MP. It can take out even the most heavily-armored target in a matter of seconds. It has a somewhat-focused spread, which makes it even deadlier. If a map has this weapon, try to memorize possible juke paths like boxes, balconies or ledges to take cover and run along ramps or stairs to throw their aim off. Taking cover will work against it, but not for long if you can't keep the distance. *If you see somebody with it, run away and try to hit them with splash damage as you're running. They'll tear you up in a matter of seconds if they can catch a clear sightline. If you don't have any eligible weapon to drop them, care to cook a few hand grenades to block their pathway as you take cover. Try to pick its ammunition pack whether you have the weapon or not, whenever available. *Peekshots against Chain Gun works great. Try to retaliate with Railgun or Rocket Launcher after you take cover at medium to long distance. Once you retreated behind cover near a possible flank, prefire a few rockets around the corner then toss a grenade to fake your intentions if available. If they expect you from front, risk a rocket jump else a strafe-jump stunt to flank them from behind instead. *If Chain Gunner is charging at you however, better answer would be either Shotgun or Super Shotgun. Try to get a higher ground to take cover easily and peek shot at them. If that's not an option just circle them after a wide angled retreat behind a cover and crouch between your shots by the hopes of not getting perforated before you can take another shot at them. *If you have to fight somebody that has it, try to trick them into constantly warming up the Chain Gun without actually firing it by taking cover and peeking out. This gives you a lot of time to score some hits, but is pretty risky. While this tactic will usually work on the uninitiated, experienced players will NOT fall for it nearly as often. A way to counter this tactic is to keep the barrels spinning by tapping as you chase the target, and fire while enemy is in sight or heard. Although this will sometimes waste some rounds and quite difficult to master, you will be better prepared. Gallery chaingun.gif|Quake II Manual photo Chaingun_g.png Chaingun_v.png|First person view Category:Quake II weapons Category:Weapons